1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates to a rechargeable battery having a heat-resistant member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc., as a battery module in which a plurality of cells are electrically coupled.
Because a cap plate and a case in the rechargeable battery are insulated from each other through a gasket, if the temperature increases, the gasket may soften or melt and cause a short-circuit between the case and the cap plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.